Broken Happiness
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: An AU fic about Tony and the life he lived after tragedy struck. Will Jeff be able to make him whole again, or will he forever remain broken?
1. The Tragedy

Author's Note: Partial credit goes to darkchibi-chan and a friend of mine on Facebook. DCC for the RP with my baby boy (Tony), and my friend on Facebook for inspiring a shitload of ideas you'll see in the future. This is an AU fic, so expect some differences concerning how certain characters may act, and the existence of OCs. Also, almost all the children are here. Ness, Lucas, Loid, Claus, Ninten, Paula, Ana, and sadly, Porky. No Fuel, though, or Poo. Oh, and Tony's parents are my own creation. I have no idea what his parents are really like, or what their names are, since that knowledge doesn't exist. Now, for my favorite pairing in this fandom, a Jeff/Tony love story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned, Tony would have gotten much more screen time.

/OO/

On a grassy hillside, a man and a small child could be seen playing together. The man was tall, with black hair that ended at the bottom of his neck and dark brown eyes. He was laughing, chasing the small child around the area. The child had red hair and light green eyes, a bright grin on his face as he ran from the man. The man caught up to the child and picked him up off the ground, spinning him around in the air and listening to his squeals of delight with a happy look on his face. The man stopped spinning the child and held him close, tightly hugging him. The child giggled and pressed a kiss to the man's cheek. "I love you, daddy." The child said.

The man, now known as the child's father, smiled at the young redhead. "I love you, too, Tony. Forever and always, son." Tony's father heard footsteps approaching, and turned towards them, smiling at the sight of a woman. She had long red hair and light green eyes, same as her son's. "Darling," the man said. "Welcome back."

Tony gasped at seeing the woman and quickly jumped out of his father's arms. "Mommy!" He cried, running to the woman and jumping up, being caught in her arms and held in a loving embrace. "I missed you, mommy! Me and daddy had to play all by ourselves."

Tony's mother smiled at him and moved him slightly so she was carrying her child on her hip, Tony wrapping his arms around her neck so he wouldn't fall. "I'm sorry for leaving you two, but at least you had fun while I was gone getting our tickets." Tony's mother reached into the pocket of her blue jeans with her free hand and pulled out three tickets. "Are you ready to go to the amusement park, sweetie?"

"Yeah!" Tony smiled and nodded. He looked over at his father, seeing him walking over to the two. "Daddy, we're going to the amusement park! It's gonna be so much fun!" He'd never been to it before, so naturally he was very excited.

His father grinned, standing beside his wife and putting an arm around her shoulders. "It sure will be. We haven't been here since before you were born, Tony. It always was our favorite place to go, wasn't it, honey?"

Tony's mother smiled at her husband and nodded. "We went on so many dates there." She kissed her husband's cheek, causing Tony to make a face at the affection. He found it weird when his parents did those things. "Let's go," she said, and held her husband's hand, the two turning around and walking away from the hillside. They made their way to the car they'd come in, Tony's mother first putting him in his car seat in the back and making sure he was securely strapped in. She then got in the passenger seat while her husband walked around the side and got in the driver's seat. She put on her seatbelt and smiled at her husband, watching him start up the car. "Today's going to be great. I can feel it."

Tony's father smiled back at her, putting the car into drive and pulling away from the curb. "I bet it will." He looked at their son in the rearview mirror, seeing him bouncing in his seat. "You excited, little man?" He asked, starting the drive to the amusement park.

""Really really excited!" Tony said. "I can't wait to get there and go on all of the rides!" He looked out the window in anticipation, barely being able to stand the wait. "I hope we get there really soon."

/OO/

Tony looked up in awe as the car drove under the sign leading to the parking lot just in front of the amusement park. He grinned, barely able to contain himself. They were here! They were finally here! "Yay, we're at the amusement park! We can have so much fun now!"

Tony's mother looked behind her seat at him, a slightly stern expression on her face. "Remember Tony, we have to stay together. No wandering off, okay?"

"Promise, mommy. I'll stay with you and Daddy the whole time." Tony's small hands tugged on the seatbelt across his chest. "Can we go now?"

"Just wait a little longer, Tony." His father spoke up from the front. "We have to park first. Then we can get out and enjoy ourselves."

"Awww, hurry up, daddy!" Tony huffed impatiently and crossed his arms, shaking one of his legs back and forth as a way to distract himself. He saw a bunch of people walking into the park, most of them in big groups, and others just in pairs. 'They all look so happy... Oh, I can't wait!' His view was blocked by a car, and he looked around them, seeing they were now in a parking spot with a car on either side of them. "Yay! Now we can get out! Hurry mommy, let me out of my car seat so we can play!"

"Hang on a moment, Tony." His mother said, taking her seat belt off once the car was parked and turned off. She opened her car door and stepped outside, shutting it and taking a few steps towards the door Tony was by. She waited a second for her husband to unlock the door, and opened it once he did. "Ready to have some fun?" She asked, smiling at her son as she took off his seat belt and undid the straps keeping him in his car seat.

Tony nodded and held out his arms to his mother, smiling as he was picked up by her and carried out of the car. He watched his mother bump her hip against the door to shut it, then looked up as he heard his father walking over to them. "Can we go in now?" Tony asked.

Tony's father nodded. "Yup. We're all set. Now we just have to hand in our tickets, and enjoy the rest of the day here." He walked to his wife, holding her free hand and kissing her.

"Ewwww! Mommy, daddy, gross!" Tony said, covering his eyes with one of his hands.

His mother laughed a bit and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, sweetie. We just love each other too much to not do these things." She ruffled Tony's hair a bit, smiling. "Let's go. We have a whole day of fun planned."

Tony giggled at the hand in his hair and uncovered his eyes, looking up at his mother. "Okay, mommy." He put both of his hands around his mother's neck as she and his father started walking to the entrance of the amusement park. As they got in line, waiting for it to move, he stared at the rides and games he could see from where he was. 'This is gonna be the best day ever.' Tony thought.

/OO/

Tony was asleep in his car seat, exhausted after the fun-filled day he'd had. His parents were in the front seats and speaking quietly.

"What a day, huh?" Tony's mother asked her husband.

"I know," he replied. "I never expected him to like all those roller-coasters. It reminded me of how you surprised me on our first date here by loving them just as much, Clair." He smiled fondly, though he kept his eyes on the road.

Clair gave a quiet laugh, not wanting to wake up their son. "I'm a glutton for excitement, Derek. I never was one to stick with the kiddie rides." She glanced out the windshield, seeing her husband had stopped the car outside of an ice cream store. "This is where we had our first date... And Tony loves getting ice cream here."

Derek smiled at his wife. "I know. I thought it'd be a good way to end today, since I know how much you both love this place. I wanted to do something special for you."

Clair's eyes softened at this, leaning over and kissing her husband's cheek. "I love you so much, dear."

Derek kissed his wife's lips. "I love you too. Now, are you ready for one last treat before we go home?"

Clair nodded, pulling back and taking off her seat belt. "I'll wake up Tony. I know he's tired, but he'll perk up once he realizes where we are." They both got out of the car and shut their doors, Clair opening Tony's door and taking off his seat belt. She unbuckled him from his car seat and gently shook him. "Tony," she whispered. "Tony, it's time for you to wake up."

Tony squirmed and whined in his car seat, bringing his small hands up to rub at his eyes as he yawned. "Mommy... I wanna sleep..."

Clair smiled and picked her son up, shutting the door and walking over to her husband. "Even if I told you we were at your favorite ice cream store?"

Tony opened his eyes, suddenly full of energy and quickly looking around them. "What? We are? Oh, I already know what flavor I wanna get!"

Clair laughed at how energized her son had become at the mention of the store. "I'm sure you do. Let's go stand in line, and we'll all get ice cream, okay?"

Tony nodded. "Okay!" His mother carried him over to the line, his father right next to him, and we waited for the line to move, impatient for his treat. He looked around the area to find something to distract himself. He saw a small white cat, and wanted to go over to play with and pet the fuzzy creature. "Mommy, can you put me down?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." Clair said, and set her baby boy down. "Don't wander off, okay?"

"I won't, mommy." He said, and walked over to the cat while his parents weren't looking, instead focusing on moving forward in the line. The cat looked up at him, taking a few steps back. Tony frowned and walked closer to it. "Here kitty kitty... Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He reached out a hand to pet the cat, only for it to back away again, this time stepping onto the street. Tony looked back at his parents, seeing they weren't looking at him, as they expected him to be waiting right next to them, then looked at the street. There weren't any cars, and when he looked left and right, he didn't see any. Tony cautiously stepped onto the street, following after the cat. The cat kept moving away from him, so he kept following, until he was only a few feet away from having crossed the street entirely. The cat finally stopped moving, letting Tony pet it. Tony smiled and carefully picked up the small animal.

It was at this time that Clair happened to glance down to ask Tony what flavor of ice cream he wanted, since she and her husband were now at the front of the line, and noticed he was missing. She turned around, seeing her son out in the street with a cat. "Tony!" she yelled. "What did I tell you about wandering off?!" She walked over to the edge of the street, about to step in and get her son back, when a loud noise stopped her. There, heading straight for Tony, was a large 18-wheeler truck, honking in that way only those types of trucks can.

Tony's eyes widened at the sight, freezing in place as he stared into the approaching headlights. His breathing quickened, close to tears from the fear he felt. 'I-I can't move! I can't move out of the way!' He breathed faster and faster as the truck got closer, squeezing the cat in his arms, and tightly shut his eyes when he thought it was about to hit him. Instead, he felt a pair of hands shove him out of the way, immediately hearing a sickening crunch behind him. He landed on his stomach, scraping his chin on the asphalt, and teared up at the pain. The cat had jumped from his arms as he fell and ran off, and was now nowhere to be seen. He looked behind him, sitting up and wiping his tears from his eyes. His mother was lying on her back in the spot where he'd been standing, a pool of blood spreading underneath her. "Mommy...?" He said, crawling over to her. Her eyes were closed, and her face was blank, as if she was sleeping. "Mommy, wake up." Tony grabbed his mother's shoulder and shook her lightly, tears welling in his eyes again. "Mommy, please wake up!" He started to sob, lying on top of his mother's body and hugging her tightly as his father rushed over, pulling out his cell phone to call for an ambulance. "Please, mommy! Please wake up!"

/OO/

Author's Note: Well, I feel accomplished. Longest first chapter ever for a fic of mine. It surprisingly took me a long time to write, even though I knew exactly what I wanted to write. Hope you enjoyed reading this, and look forward to chapter two. Until next time, my lovelies!


	2. The Scientist's Son

Author's Note: Here, have some Jeff feels. I originally wasn't going to bring Jeff in this early, but this chapter came to me. The scene with Jeff in the kitchen, and him talking to his father, to be specific. Oh no, spoilers!

Vladimir: Not much got spoiled...

Me: Still spoilers!

Vladimir: Oh whatever.

Me: Oh, and by the way, Jeff and Tony are both five years old right now.

Disclaimer: Shigesato-san owns, not me.

/OO/

Across town, at around the same the young redhead lost his mother, there was a young blonde in glasses, carrying a small stool into a kitchen. He set it down in front of the sink, then turned around and walked to one of the cupboards. He opened one of the doors and pulled out a pot with some difficulty, turning around and carrying it to the sink. Stepping on the stool, the blonde set the pot down under the faucet and started filling it with water. Once the pot was halfway full, the boy turned the water off and picked up the pot, grunting as he struggled to hold it. Carefully stepping down, the boy set the pot on the floor and grabbed his stool again. He moved it to the stove and picked up the pot, having a little trouble from the weight of it, but managed to get on the stool. The young boy set the pot on the front right burner, and turned the stove on, setting the flame to medium. Once the boy saw the water slowly beginning to boil, he smiled and hopped off of his stool, going over to the fridge to gather a few vegetables.

The boy was used to doing this, making dinner for him and his father. This would normally have fallen to his mother to take care of, but he didn't have a mother to speak of. She had died of cancer when he was three, so the boy had very faint memories of her. What he did remember were pleasant times, being held and playing with his mother. They were all so happy back then...

Shaking his head, the boy gathered up three carrots, two celery sticks, and three potatoes, and shut the refrigerator door. He walked to the stool and slid it across to the sink with his foot, then hopped back on and started washing the vegetables. After a few minutes of washing, the young blonde finished his task and turned the water off. Setting the last carrot down, he reached over to the other half of the sink, grabbing a clean cutting board and a kitchen knife. The boy set the cutting board on the counter, then picked up a carrot and placed it on the board. Holding half of it down, he began chopping up the carrot, sighing a little as he worked.

"I wonder if dad will finish working soon... I want to play with him. He's always so busy down in the basement..." He sighed again, thinking about how nice it'd be to have fun with his dad. The blonde gasped and let out a yelp as a sharp pain pierced through his thoughts. He dropped the knife, a few tears welling in his eyes, looking down at his left hand to see that he'd cut his index finger. He held the finger up to his mouth, gently licking at it to get rid of the blood. The boy sucked on his finger until it stopped bleeding, then went back to cutting.

After about ten minutes of cutting the carrots and celery, and peeling and cutting the potatoes, the boy finished and picked up the cutting board with the vegetables on it. He carefully stepped down from his stool, and moved the stool with his foot to the stove. Climbing back on, he held the cutting board above and to the right of the pot, tilting it to the side so the vegetables would fall into the now steaming water. The blonde set the cutting board down on the counter and reached over to open a drawer. He pulled out a wooden spoon and dipped it into the pot, slowly stirring the vegetables. "Almost done, dad."

/OO/

Half an hour later, the young blonde had finished making vegetable soup, and was ladling a fair amount into a bowl for his father. Once the bowl was nearly full, he picked up a spoon and placed it inside. He stepped off of his stool and walked out of the kitchen, carrying the bowl across the room. The boy turned right, walking down a hallway, and set the bowl of soup down by a door. He opened it, revealing a set of stairs leading down into the basement. The stairs were illuminated by the light from the hall, and at the bottom landing, a dim light could be seen. 'Probably from dad's lamp on his desk.' The blonde thought. Picking up the bowl of soup, he carefully ventured down the steps, taking care to not spill anything. When the boy reached the bottom, he looked across the room to the source of the light. Just as he thought, the light came from his father's lamp.

"Dad?" The blonde called out, watching his father writing on a large sheet of paper. The man was bent at his desk, wearing a white lab coat as always, intensely focused on his work, and he didn't appear to hear him. "Dad!" The blonde called again, trying to get his father's attention.

"I heard you the first time, Jeff. There's no need to shout." His father said, not looking up from his desk and continuing to write. "You brought dinner, didn't you, son? I can smell it from here. Bring it over and set it on my desk. Be careful not to spill any." His father waved him over with his free hand, the sleeve of his coat fluttering a little, not pausing once in his work.

Jeff nodded, walking forward. "Okay, dad." He carefully made his way to his father's side, standing on tiptoe to set the bowl down by the sheet of paper. Jeff lowered his hands, not letting go until the bowl had made contact with the wood of his father's desk. "Um, dad, I accidentally cut my finger while making dinner." Jeff said.

"Oh?" His father asked. "Did you put a band-aid on it?" He still didn't look up, and there wasn't a hint of worry for his son's well-being in his voice. He sounded as if they were discussing the weather.

Jeff shook his head. "No, I haven't. I wanted to finish dinner first."

His father nodded, pausing in his writing to rub at one of his eyes, adjusting his glasses afterwards. "You should go put one on and wash your finger before it gets infected." He went back to writing complex equations that made no sense to his young son's eyes.

"Okay," Jeff said, "I will." He stood there for a minute, waiting for his father to say something else, but the man just kept writing. Jeff sighed and turned around, walking back up to the stairs. "Good night, dad."

Jeff's father remained silent, continuing his work like his son had already left. Jeff went up the stairs and exited the basement, not looking back at the father he wished was there.

/OO/

After eating his own bowl of soup, Jeff washed the dishes, because he knew it most likely wouldn't get done if he didn't do it. He used his stool to reach the light switch ad turned off the kitchen light, then repeated this process for the living room and hall lights. He carried his stool with him and set it down in the bathroom, where he washed his hands and face. Then Jeff brushed his teeth. Remembering his father's advice, Jeff sat down and opened the cabinet under the bathroom sink, digging through the many items there until he found a box of band-aids. He opened it and pulled one out, peeling off the adhesive and wrapping the band-aid around his cut finger. Standing up, he left the bathroom, remembering to stand on his stool and turn the light off, then picked it up and walked out into the hall to go to his room for bed.

Jeff didn't have a bed time, but he was tired, and he didn't really have anything else to do. Walking to the end of the hall, he went inside his room, shutting the door behind him. He set the stool down underneath the light switch, then lifted his green shirt above his head, pulling it off and placing it inside his clothes basket. Jeff kicked off his shoes and removed his pants and socks as well, tossing each item of clothing into the basket. The blonde carried his shoes over to his closet and placed them inside, then walked to his dresser and opened the third drawer from the bottom. Reaching in, he pulled out a set of dark blue pajamas, and put them on. They were soft, comfortable, made of cotton, and he loved the way they felt against his skin.

Tired from all he'd done that day, Jeff yawned, and walked to his stool for the last time that day. He climbed on it and flicked the light switch off, then climbed back down and walked over to his nightlight. He turned it on, casting a soft glow around the room. The small object made Jeff smile, bringing back memories of all the times his mother would light it after kissing him goodnight. "I hope you're happy where you are, mom." Jeff said, and walked to his bed. He climbed in and took off his glasses, setting them down on the nightstand. He pulled his blanket over him, looking out the window near his head. 'The stars look so pretty tonight. Can you see them, mom? Can you see the stars from Heaven?' Jeff soon fell asleep, dreaming of playing with his mother and father, all of them happy and jumping among the stars.

/OO/

Author's Note: Shitty chapter is shitty. . I'm sorry about that. Any suggestions on how to make it better? I'd really appreciate it. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you next time, my lovelies!


End file.
